


Bad Lucker

by KittyCatGirl925



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatGirl925/pseuds/KittyCatGirl925
Summary: Alya tells Marinette that there is an akuma spotted near the Eiffel Tower, and she makes nightmares come true. Will the super-powered duo be able to escape their own nightmares?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hawk Moth has been in his lair for a while, trying to devise a new plan. He had asked Nathalie to follow him, and she was hidden in the darker shadows of the room, and he was in the middle, where he stood directly in the window's light.

"Nathalie?"  
"Yes Hawk Moth."  
I must akumatize someone, someone I can trust. I don't trust many people, and only one of my trusted few are feeling negative enough to be akumatized."  
"How may I help? I only use amucks, not akumas. Mayura wouldn't be helpful with negativity, she creates sentimonsters.  
"This isn't about Mayura. I wan't to akumatize _you. _I've already akumatized you before, but this time you will be different. Nightmares will become alive with you. You will show me Ladybug and Chat Noir's worst fears."

Nathalie looked surprised. She did expect an amazing plan. She did not expect this.

"I have no negative emotions Hawk Moth."  
"Yes, you do. You've wanted to help me with my every need, but because the peacock miraculous is damaged, you cannot."  
"I'm listening."  
Hawk Moth evilized an akuma, making it a dark purple. He places it in her glasses.  
"Hello Bad Lucker." He smiles evilly.

**Chapter 1**

Marinette and Alya sit at their desks, waiting for class to start.   
"Go up to him! Ask to go to the movies like you planned!"  
"But, Alya, he's _right there!_"  
"Makes it all there more easier to ask to go to the movies."  
"Uhhhh! ALYA!"

Alya's phone beeps, and she looks down at it. Marinette felt relieved. Anything to distract her best friend.  
"Marinette! There is an akuma attack! RIGHT NOW! And Nadja Chamack says it's the worst one yet!"  
Marinette sighs. "Naja is a news reporter. Her job is to exaggerate. What does it do?"  
Don't know. Nadja hasn't said. I'm leaving right now to see Ladybug in action!"  
"OK, well, I'm going to do the safer option, and hide."  
"This is why you miss everything, girl!"

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend. She really hoped Alya didn't get herself killed. Without her powers as Rena Rouge, Alya was vunerable.  
"Whatever. Hiding now!" She paused. "Be careful, Alya."  
"I will." Alya goes off, and Marinette prays she'll watch what she's doing.  
Marinette runs down the school hallway to the bathroom. A perk of having Alya as a best friend is that she always knows when an akuma is out and about, from the Ladyblog or Alya herself.  
  


"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Marinette lets the warm feeling of transforming wash over her in pink and sparkles.  
  


Ladybug emerges out of the stall, ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic! I am so excited to share this with you, and I hope you will remember I am a first time writer and not put anything mean down in the reviews, which you should make sure to check out. My little sister actually gave me the idea to start this story, and it was going to be a comic, but it became longer, so I made it into a fanfic. She is the one who came up with Bad Lucker in the first place. If you want to hear more about her, leave that in the reviews. I plan to post every week, but I can't promise I will.Tell me what you think, and I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter Two

Chat Noir meets up with Ladybug on their way to the akuma. Chat hadn't heard much about her, only that there was an akuma out and about causing trouble. 

"Hey, Chat!"

"Hey! Do you know where we are going, by any chance?"

"The Eiffel Tower is where Nadja spotted the villain last."

"OK, then, to the Eiffel Tower!"

When they got there, the akuma was ready to greet them.

"Welcome Ladybug, Chat Noir."

The pair turned around to see a villain in navy blue and black stripes, and long blue hair with a red highlight.

"I am Bad Lucker, and I will make your worst nightmare come true!"

"Uh, M'Lady?"

"What Chat? Fighting Bad Lucker here!" For Chat Noir was standing stock still, while Ladybug dodged some white beams that came from Bad Lucker.

"You probably don't want my worst nightmare to come true."

"Well, of course I don't want your worst nightmare to come true. What is it, a horde of black cats?" Ladybug said, exasperated, but she notice Chat seemed genuinely worried.

"No, much, much worse. Although a horde of black cats would be very cute ..."

"CHAT!"

"OK! My worst nightmare..." He pauses for dramatic effect, annoying Ladybug, who was beginning to think his worst nightmare couldn't be too serious the way he acted, "Is losing you."

"Wait, so if you get hit with a beam, and you nightmare come to life, I go ..."

"Mmm hmm, bye bye, you and Paris' last hope." He grins sheepishly.

"Uhhhhh, Chat, why!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug and Chat Noir slink along the wall of a city building, hidden from the newest akuma. Ladybug had to yank Chat Noir with her. He wouldn't stop asking questions, and she wanted to be quiet. She didn't want Bad Lucker to hear her.

"Where are we-"  
"Shh! We should be there soon. I think."

Just a minute ago they'd been running away, Ladybug telling Chat to come along. She had not been able to process Chat's comment until now in the quiet, and she was thoroughly worried.

Once Ladybug gets to the secluded corner she'd been heading to, she told Chat her plan.

“I thought that maybe I can distract Bad Lucker, lead her away from you, and you can follow behind, and Cataclysm the akumatized object.”  
"But, M’Lady, what _is _the akumatized object?”  
“I don’t know. That’s the part I’m trying to figure out.”   


The pair hear a sing-song voice:  
“Ladybug!!! Chat Noir! Where are yooooou?” the akuma sings out.   


“We have to fight to figure out the akumatized object!” Ladybug whispers.  


Chat jumps to face Bad Lucker on the building above, and Ladybug follows.  
“Hey Bad Lucker! Let’s play a game of cat and mouse!” Chat bellows, getting her attention.   


“Give me your miraculous!” Bad Lucker shrieks, and chases after Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I know, I know, I'm a day behind. Oh well! I post on Fridays, not Thursdays! Speaking of, sorry I didn't post last Friday! I feel so bad! I have a mixed up schedule this November, and it's making me lose my mind. Tell me what you think of this weeks chapter in the Review Box!


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug watches as Chat runs from Bad Lucker.

“If only I could figure out where the akuma is…” Ladybug whispers to herself.

“Why doesn’t she use her power?” Ladybug usually notices that the akumas love to test out their powers on the partners, and couldn’t see why Bad Lucker was any different.

“Chat Noir. I wonder what would happen if your worst nightmare came to life.”

Ladybug sees Chat stiffen up. “Uhhhhh, M’Lady?” He says nervously.

Ladybug throws out her yoyo on Bad Luckers head, and when the akuma turns around, Ladybug notices that she had her fingers on her glasses, ready to swipe the rim and create Chat’s worst nightmare.

“She can probably see it when she looks through the glasses,” Ladybug mumbles.

Chat swipes at Bad Lucker with his baton, and she turns to him. With the two heroes on either side, Bad Lucker is trapped.

Then, the akuma turns to Ladybug.

With a swipe on the rim of her glasses, she says, “I wonder what your nightmare is!”

Ladybug undoubtedly knew the akuma knew what it was, but Ladybug didn’t bother with this, because the beam was headed her way.

“NO!” Chat yells, but the beam of light had already hit the fleeing hero.

Ladybug stands still. She wasn’t sure what her nightmare was, but it couldn’t be good. She was still there for a few seconds with nothing happening, leaving a confused Ladybug.

“What is my nightmare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Tell me how this chapter went in the review box! I don't really have much else to say this time except to leave Kudos, so ... leave Kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug and Chat Noir chased Bad Lucker all the way to the highschool. She needed to hide and discuss her plan with Chat, but this new villain was no quitter. Ladybug makes a quickdash inside a room in the school, and Chat follows suit.

“OK, so at least we know where the akuma is, but we can’t exactly sneak up behind her to break those.”

“We could get her to use them on me, and then you can grab them, break them, and do your stuff.”

“But Chat, what if… what if I fail? Then I’ll be gone, and you will have to fight her alone, and we couldn’t save Paris without my Miraculous cure and yoyo, and, and…”

Chat walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ladybug. I know we can do this. And I will do everything I can to make sure I don’t get hit.” His smile falters a little when he adds, “Without you, I won’t have anything.”

Ladybug smiles sadly at Chat, and then realizes, “My nightmare hasn’t happened yet.”

Chat grins. “Your worst nightmare isn’t losing me, is it?”he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug sighs. “Maybe it’s a world full of puns.”

Chat feigns hurt, and puts on a pout. “Puns are puuuuurtastic,” he grumbles.


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug and Chat follow Bad Lucker’s voice to the park. She must’ve gone looking for other victims when the two disappeared.

Chat goes to the front of Bad Lucker, and thinks the best way for her to try and hit him is to taunt her.

“Hey, Dream Catcher!” he yells, “ Bet you can’t catch me!”

She pulls off the glasses and starts to swipe at the rims towards Chat, over and over. He is able to dodge, but Chat knows that Ladybug will have to grab the glasses soon before the running around gets old.

Ladybug stays behind the akuma, and tries to think of a way to grab the glasses without making her hit Chat. She just can’t reach…..

Suddenly, the villain turns around, and spots Ladybug behind her.

Ladybug needs to find a way to defeat this akuma.

“LUCKY CHARM!”

Ladybug throws up her yoyo, but it hit her on the head instead of giving her a random object.

“LUCKY CHARM!” She tries again, but still, nothing. 

Chat looks at her. “Is air a lucky charm?” he retorts.

“No. I think I just figured out my worst nightmare. Without a lucky charm, I can’t do a Miraculous Cure, or save Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 2 chapters today for being so late. Had to work on 12 days of Christmas - MLB. Hope you enjoy these!


	7. Chapter 7

“Try again. Maybe the yoyo didn’t hear you.”

“The yoyo didn’t hear me? Chat, that is ridiculous!” What do I do now! Everyone is going to have to live in their nightmares forever!”

“We always figure this out, Bugaboo.”

“Don’t  _ Bugaboo  _ me, this is serious!”

Bad Lucker was watching them curiously, but then realized the chance she was missing and slipped behind Ladybug to take her Miraculous.

“Hey!” Ladybug swats Bad Lucker when she feels the akuma trying to take her earrings.

With her yoyo, Ladybug aims for the glasses in Bad Lucker’s hand.

“NO!” Bad Lucker looks in defeat as Ladybug cracks her glasses and the akuma flies out.

“No more evil-doing for you, little butterfly!” she says, catching it with her yoyo, but Ladybug hesitates to let it go.

“What’s taking so long?” Chat asks.   
Ladybug looks up. “You think it’ll purify the akuma?”

“Let’s find out.” Chat gestures to her to let it go.

“Bye bye little butterfly?” Ladybug says. To her relief, a white butterfly emerges instead of a dark purple one.

“So now what? I can’t take away the nightmares of the people who already got hit.” Ladybug realizes there is a civilian who had just gotten akumatized and reached out to help her. Ladybug was surprised to find Gabriel Agreste’s assistant Nathalie kneeling down on the ground.

“Th-Thanks Ladybug.” She stutters, and walks toward the Agreste mansion without a word.

“We could ask Master Fu what to do.” Chat had been thinking of an answer for her previous question, and obviously had no apparent answer.

“Master Fu does always have answers.” A sudden thought came to mind. “Will I be able to transform back?” 

Chat shrugs. “Go behind that tree and see if you can.”

Ladybug goes behind the tree.

“TIKKI! SPOTS OFF!”

Tikki doesn’t come out of the earrings like usual. Ladybug takes off the earrings, and a sleepy looking Tikki comes out.

“That was weird. Do you have any cookies?” 

Marinette reaches into her purse. “Chat, my voice commands aren’t working. If only there was a way to use the miraculous without voice commands …….”

“Master Fu might know. Can you become Ladybug again?”   
“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”

Nothing.

“No. No no no. NONONONONO. Chat, what do I do?” She desperately wanted to hug Chat, and hear his reassuring words, but couldn’t with no costume.

“If I can’t transform, then I can’t be Ladybug!”


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette walks over to Master Fu’s as discreetly as possible, and walks in.

“Master Fu?”

“Yes Ladybug?”

“My Miraculous isn’t working. I accidentally got hit with Bad Lucker’s glasses, and she makes nightmares come true, and I think my nightmare is not being able to save Paris.”

“Did you purify the akuma?”

“Yes, it seems like my voice commands are the only things that don’t work. I took off my earrings to transform, and my yoyo works just fine, but not my Lucky Charm.”

“Hmm, none of my other Miraculous can do what yours can….”

“So you can’t help me? But people are living  _ their  _ nightmares right now! I have to help!”

“I will try to make a potion like I did for your power-ups, maybe one that temporarily lets you use Tikki without voice commands…..”

“YAY!

“But it wouldn’t last long. I don’t know if I can’t make something  _ that  _ powerful.”

“Yes Master. But, if that doesn’t work, I can’t be Ladybug. I really want to keep fighting alongside Chat!”

“If my potion works, you can. I will do my best. But I can’t promise any more than that.”

“OK. Although, Chat told me his worst nightmare was losing…. me. Which means if I can’t come back, Chat probably will resign as Chat Noir too.”

“Hmmm….. I guess I will have to work extra hard.”

“Thanks, Master Fu!”

“Bye, Ladybug. I will try my hardest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now on, because I am so busy, I am going to update anytime that I have time. Thanks for bearing with me!


	9. Chapter 9

Master Fu looked at the Miracle box, wondering if that could help. Wayzz zipped over in a green blur.

“Do you think the answer is in there, Master?” Wayzz asked, noticing Fu staring at the box.

“It’s almost always there, Wayzz.”

“We need a Miraculous that can take away the nightmare, like Ladybug never got hit in the first place.”

Fu’s eyes lit up. “The rabbit, can’t it time travel?”

Wayzz smiled. “Yes, but we would need a witness to do it, someone who knew exactly when Ladybug was hit.”

“Ladybug herself would know.”

“But Ladybug still needs to call out her Lucky Charm.”

“True…”

“Chat Noir?”

“Maybe, he would probably remember.”

“Ladybug would know what he was doing during that time, so we must ask her.”

“We need answers from both,” Wayzz said. “Can we contact them both anytime soon?”

“I will write a note to Ladybug and Chat.” Fu said. “We are so close!”

  


Later that evening, Marinette and Adrien got a letter telling them to go to Master Fu’s in costume that night at midnight.

  



	10. Chapter 10

Marinette stared at the letter in wonder, and then watched it disintegrate before her eyes when she read the last word.

“He never wants me there in costume. It could lead someone, even Hawk Moth for that matter, to the Guardian of the Miraculous.”

“Maybe he needs you to be there as not Marinette, because it could risk  _ your  _ identity,” Tikki answers, and then says “What time is it?”

“9:00. I need to leave for Fu’s 5 minutes before, so I will leave at 11:05.”

“And do it quietly, Marinette, stay in the shadows, no one can follow you!”

“OK.”

Adrien finishes the letter, which tells him to go to Master Fu’s in costume at 12:00.

“Plagg, do you have anything to do with this?”

“Why do you always suspect  _ me _ ? I have no idea what he could want with you.” Plagg snarls.

“Wow, thanks. There are many things I’m useful for!”

“Fu wants you in costume, so he wants you with MY help!” Plagg grins. “I need some energy if I am going to be in that ring at midnight. I’ll take this, thank you.” Plagg takes the cheese from Adrien’s hand before he can even offer it.

“Hey, Tikki?”

“Hmmm?”

“I can’t transform.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chat made it first. Fu smiled at Chat, then asked him if he remembered exactly what time Ladybug got hit by Bad Lucker.

“Uh, yeah, Bad Lucker looked at Ladybug and exclaimed that she wondered what her nightmare was, then Ladybug turned and got hit.”

Fu looked delighted at this information, making Chat even more confused.

“Chat, do you know where she was?”

“Well, we ran to  Françoise Dupont High School, so close to there.”

“Perfect,” Fu said, making Chat feel even more unsettled as he shifted in his seat.

“Is that all?” Chat asked, and then he heard someone walking outside the room. Fu didn’t move, and Chat thought he hadn’t heard it until he heard a quiet “Hello?”

“M’lady?” Chat asked, making sure he heard correctly.

“Chat?” Ladybug walked in, and Chat grinned. She was wearing a superhero costume she probably used as a Halloween costume a long while back.“Sorry I’m late, I had to find out how to get here in costume, and I had this….”

Chat’s grin only grew as she rambled, but Fu laughed and said, “You’re just in time.”

“I am? What am I ‘just in time’ for? We never come transformed.”

“I have the same question.” Chat declared.

“Come sit.” Fu gestured to a chair beside of Chat, who scooted as close to her as possible without falling off the chair.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat, then went back to the matter at hand.

“What do you need us for?”

Fu asked his own question. 

“Are you ready to change nightmares to dreams?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, you we'll call SuperGirl. SuperGirl always reminds me to post, and is super duper supportive, always asking when I post next. She is also a HUGE fan of superheroes. (DC for the win!) Thank you SuperGirl! ♥️♥️♥️


	12. Chapter 12

“So what is the plan again?”

“Chat, stop asking questions!”

“Whatever you say M’Lady.”

“Uhhh!”   
Fu looks at the one exasperated superhero and the other grinning one, and decides to interrupt.

“OK, so here is the plan. Chat, you must wear the rabbit pocket watch. This will let you travel to any point in time, just touch the watch and think back to a little bit before Ladybug was hit. But remember, unlike Alix, who was an adult, you only get one chance. Do you think you can warn Ladybug and still get the akuma?”

“Yes. I will do my best to save M’Lady and Paris.”

Chat goes to a nearby alley and switches Miraculouses. While Chat is hidden, Fu looks at Ladybug.

“Ladybug, you will stay here and hope past you, past Chat Noir, and current Chat can do this.”

“I can do this!”

Ladybug frowns.

Chat emerges out of the alley, in a rabbit costume.

“What, I can!”   
“I trust you. Do what you can and make sure I capture that akuma.”

“OK!”

Chat pokes at the pocket watch, makes a concentrating face, making Ladybug laugh.

“Don’t think  _ that _ hard about it!”

“Hey Lady- woah!”

A giant blue portal opens up.

“Wish me good luck.”

“You are a Black Cat Miraculous holder. You are literally the opposite of good luck.”

“Very funny. Bye!”

Chat suddenly seems to be consumed by the giant blue portal, and then it closes.

Ladybug keeps watching the spot where Chat Noir had been.

“I hope he’s alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Chat walks into the glowing blue hole, and as soon as his body touches it, a weird tingly sensation swells over him.

“Woah…”

Chat was seeing everything he did that day,but backwards, And then, everything suddenly stopped.

“Ouch!”

Chat Noir looked up from his place on the ground, and found himself under the Eiffel Tower, and saw Ladybug, Bad Lucker, and himself. Ladybug and past Chat were fighting the supervillain.

“If only I could figure out where her akuma is….” Chat hears Ladybug whisper to herself. 

Next, Ladybug wonders aloud, “Why doesn’t she use her powers?”

Bad Lucker looks at past Chat.

“Chat Noir. I wonder what would happen if your worst nightmare came to life.”

Both Chats visibly stiffen, but Chat decides he should come in now.

“Bad Lucker!”

She turns her head.

“Watch out for me!”

Chat jumps and grabs for the glasses, but Bad Lucker is too quick. She shoots a beam of light at him, and he gets hit.

Chat immediately looks at Ladybug, but she is O.K. She turns to look at not just him, but both Chats, but she has an angry look on her face.

“I hate you two. You both failed. Who does all the work around here? Me! I can defeat Bad Lucker without you two, all by myself.”

Chat figures it out, and so does past Chat, who also realizes who the new hero is. Worse than losing Ladybug was knowing she hated him.

Chat shakes it off, and turns to the other.

“She doesn’t hate you Chat Noir! She’s under a spell!”

The other hero looked at him with hurt eyes. Is that what he looked like right now too?

“If we focus on the mission, and de-akumatized her, she’ll be back to normal!”

The Black Cat suddenly looked determined.

“OK!”

Together, the two heroes looked at Ladybug.

“You may hate us,” past Chat said, “But you love Paris, and we need to save Paris!”

She looked at the two with forced hatred.

“OK, but only for Paris!”

The three advanced upon Bad Lucker, dodging beams.

“Ladybug! All you need to do is capture the akuma! Chat will Cataclysm the glasses, and I will grab them. I can get hit because I already have been, so I won’t be affected. I will toss them to Chat, and he’ll break them, and Ladybug can purify the akuma.”

Chat nodded, and Ladybug said only for Paris.

Current Chat ran up to the villain, dodging beams, because they may not affect him, but they did slow him down.

“Oh, new glasses, thanks!”

“Bunny hero, stop playing!”   
“I personally like your sense of humor!”   
“Catch these!” Current Chat yelled.

“Cataclysm!”

The glasses broke to a black crumbly mess, and the akuma flew out.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug yelled enthusiastically.

The akuma was caught in her yo-yo, and then flew out clear white.

“Bye bye little butterfly!”

She turned around and stomped over to Chat Noir.

“You are an annoying little punny pest!”

Then she strolled over to current Chat.   
“You just walked on over to our fight like you owned the place!”

“I am actually Chat Noir from the future! I needed the bunny miraculous to get here! So you think I am an annoying punny pest, do you?” He grinned. “There is a Parisian over there who is probably pretty confused.”

Ladybug looked bewildered, then stuttered out, “O-okay, but I still think you should have told me before you ruined our fight.” She walked over to Nathalie.

Past Chat was grinning. “You’re me from the future?”

Current Chat grinned even bigger than he already was.

“Yeah. By the way, isn’t Ladybug great when she’s mad?”

They both got a dreamy look on their faces.

“Yeah….”

_ Beep! _

“Oh, I really need to get back to the future!”

“Bye!”

He touched the watch, and a portal back home appeared.

“Farewell, Paris of my childhood!”

And he was covered by blue.


	14. Chapter 14

Ladybug was worried. She just wished Chat Noir would come back already.

Suddenly, a big blue portal opened up, and Chat walked out. Ladybug noticed he had on a forced grin, not his usual flirty one.

“Hey, Ladybug?” He asked it more as a question, and then Ladybug got this overwhelming feeling to make him mad.

“Oh, great, he’s back.” She glared at him.

Chat looked at Master Fu.

“I may have gotten hit.”

“That’s alright, but is she able to transform?”

“Ladybug, go to that alley and see,” Master Fu says.

Ladybug walks to the alley and tries.

“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”

A pink light comes through from the alley, and Ladybug walks out in her costume, smiling.

“It worked!” she exclaimed.

“Now to fix everything. I suggest getting your Lucky Charm.”

“Oh! Right!” Ladybug grinned.

“LUCKY CHARM!” She got a note.

The not read  _ Au revoir cauchemars! _

Ladybug laughed.

“What does it say?” Chat asked.

“I’m not telling  _ you _ .”

Chat frowned. “Just fix everything Ladybug.”

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

A beautiful swarm of ladybugs flew around Paris, and then covered Chat Noir.

Ladybug suddenly felt a wave of guilt, but she had no idea why. Then, everything came at her, and she remembered what happened before, during, and after Chat went through the portal. She also remembered Chat getting hit by the beam, and a sudden resentment of everything Chat Noir.

She looked at Chat who was standing on the side, awkwardly smiling at her.

“Chat, I-I’m so sorry! I don’t feel any of the things I said.” She also realized she must have been sitting there remembering for a while, because Chat was back in his cat suit, and Master Fu was long gone with the bunny miraculous.

“It’s alright, I know.” He swept her up in a huge hug. I am glad you’re back though.”

She frowned. “Are you O.K.?”

He put on that forced grin again, and Ladybug wondered how much he had to use that as a civilian, it was certainly practiced.

“Y-yeah, I’m O.K.” They both jumped when Ladybug’s earrings beeped but they just focused on their hug. “It was hard though. It took a toll on me, and now I remember how past Chat felt, and I also saw his eyes. They were so hurt, and I wondered if I looked that way too. Now I know I did.”

“Aww Chat! I-I,” Ladybug trailed off.

“It’s alright now. I know you love me.”

“Very funny.”   
“See, you’re back to rejecting me! How could after I poured my life and soul out to you?”

“You poured out the last twenty minutes.”   
“Yeah, my life and soul! Well, I hate to leave you stranded Bugaboo,” He earned an annoyed glare, “But I have school tomorrow, and I am exhausted.”

It hit Ladybug just how late it was. “Alright. Goodnight,  _ minou _ .”   
“Goodnight M’Lady.”


	15. Chapter 15-Finale

“Dude, why do you always end up tired after an akuma attack? It should be Alya who is tired, not you, man!”

Adrien was still exhausted. He only got four hours of sleep. The duo walked to their usual seats, to find Marinette and Alya having a similar conversation. Marinette was still half-asleep, and Alya was scolding her.

“-in bed on time! You knew we had school today, so why did you stay up late! What were you doing anyway?”   
Marinette’s eyes visibly widened. “Designer stuff! Yeah, that! Designer, stuff.” She had run out of breath already from her ramble.

“O.K. then. Anyway, you’re lucky, we have no homework.”

Adrien stopped eavesdropping to lay his head on the desk. That was a very exhausting akuma.

Alya’s tone went down to a whisper. 

“Are you gonna ask him to the movies? You were going to yesterday before Bad Lucker came”

“Alya!” Marinette looked up to make sure Adrien wasn’t listening, then leaned down again. “Not now! I am not emotionally ready.”

“You are never emotionally ready. Hey Adrien!”

“ _ Alya! _ ” Marinette hissed.

Adrien had already turned, and Marinette noticed how tired he was.

“Hmmm?”

“I-I, umm, w-wanted to ask you….. FOR HELP WITH PHYSICS!”

Alya sighed. So much for that. She was  _ so close _ !

“Uh, O.K.! When are you free?”

“Whenever. Thanks.”

Marinette groaned when Adrien turned.

She would never learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I've been so slow, so I'll post the last two chapters now. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!


End file.
